THE DEATH AND RESURRECTION SHOW
by Pariah Of Our Time
Summary: What happens when a hidden war is pushed into the open? And a girl presumed dead is alive and confronts the man she thought loved her, in the arms of another woman? Horror and Betrayal lie in the words your about to read.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a normal night for the girl, she was walking home, there was nothing wrong with that right? Yes it was late but school did that to some people, even her. And so the dark haired girl with the crystal bright eyes with the coloration of green added to them went on about her business not thinking that this could possibly be the last day she saw the very sight of the stars and moon mingling with each other in the cool night sky above her. There had been a snap of a twig as she walked within the small forest, 'it's just an animal' she told herself as she continued walking, keeping an eye out for this animal, another snap, along with the crunch of leaves, it seemed closer this time. Her suspicion was growing that this wasn't animal after all. She shivered and looked around, the feeling that someone was watching her suddenly flooded her nerves as she tried to calm herself a bit. She continued walking, a sharp shadow bolted in front of her, causing her to stumble and trip.

"Alright guys, who ever the hell you are, this isn't funny!" Her voice seemed so innocent, so quiet that she couldn't even begin to sound intimidating of any sorts. But she had to try, or she'd feel stupid to find out if she didn't, and had tried she wouldn't have been in such a big mess. Her voice shook as she tried to scramble to her feet but she fell as another shadow fled across, this time from behind, now on her hands and knees she was desperate to get away, crawling in the direction of home, her feet were grabbed, a scream echoed from her vocal cords and she was dragged into the dark, kicked and screaming. Tears covered her face as she fought off her attackers, finding that she had a lot more strength in her than she could ever imagine. There was a growl as she managed to get one in the shin, or what she thought was the shin. She scrambled to her feet, to be met with the dark figure of a very tall, angry looking man

"Stop struggling girl, death isn't as scary as you think." His voice was deep, thick with obvious hatred that she had no idea where it came didn't even know him and he already hated her...how the hell was that even possible? She wasn't sure but with how tall the man was but estimated at least six foot if not taller, his skin gave no shine in the sunlight, he had dark skin, very dark skin. It kind of made since, very few men of the Caucasian kind had a voice that deep, so him being of African American origin made a lot of sense, to a point. It still didn't explain why he was attacking her. Her body shivered has his grip covered her mouth, her scream muffled to near silence as he held her, his eyes glowing in the dim moonlight. There was no way he was human, not with that kind of animal-istic look in his eyes. His grip grew tighter and tighter about her mouth as she tried to scream louder, feeling the bone in her jaw snap in half. Her eyes became teary and wide as the pain filled her body. His face moving down to look at her.

"I suggest you keep quiet now. Don't want to kill you know. That's up to the rest of the pack to do you hear me now?" His voice was so low, so demonic that she couldn't help but listen. She was scared for her life, though she knew that no matter what she was going to die that night, or sometime later. His eyes were filled with satisfaction as he looked at her and watching her crumble under his grip. It was a sick feeling, knowing that a single man, a large one at that, didn't have a conscious enough to not harm a young woman such as herself. As she slowly quieted down she was bound and shoved into the back of a car, blacking out due from the pain, she couldn't stand it and neither could her body. Her mouth by this time was thickly coated in a red sticky substance that had a faint metallic taste to it, blood. She whined and curled up as she was taken away. Away from her family and from the place she had called home for her entire life, Ipswich.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been asleep, but she knew it had to have been awhile, her jaw no longer hurt, but she couldn't move it, it had been wired shut. Helping the bone heal. Didn't they want to kill her? Maybe they wanted her to fight, to watch her suffer and struggle against what ever it was they were going to do to her. The idea made her whine as she looked around the small circular room. There was a single bed, the kind that you'd fine in a prison. A metal frame, mattress held up with a mesh net of what looked like chain link fence. She looked to the door, there were shadows moving below the small hole between the door and the floor. She was in a place with a lot of people, she heard the familiar voice of the large African American man and whined, her body instantly shivering as she moved further away from the door, humming in her head to make the voices and sound of heavy foot steps to go away, eyes closing to remove the horrid picture that was in front of her, slowly drifting off into the world that used to be normal

She was a senior girl at Spenser Academy, proud and very happy with her life. Two parents, both loving her with everything they had even if they were her adoptive parents. She was given up due to being a knock up baby, which she accepted full kindheartedly and simply moved on with her life. They were her parents, they had raised her and that would never change. She was the current and longest girlfriend to the Swim Team Captain, Caleb Danvers. Most likely the kindest and kindhearted people you would ever meet. Having handsome looks and a killer smile he was any girls knight in shining armor. It all kicked off after the bon fire when Reid and Pogue had both forced them to spend some alone time, both obviously seeing the chemistry they shared. And it just went from there, a happy couple for nearly 5 long months, and no signs of it stopping, until now. Just thinking about Caleb made her cry as she shivered in the corner. What was she supposed to do now? She'd never see his smiling face again, to feel his hugs and strong arms wrapped tightly around her being. She could only pray that Caleb would at least attempt to be her true knight in shining armor, and look for her.

She had finally lost count of the days, weeks, hell even months that the routine had been going on. Wake up, get dressed, get fed, allowed outside to explore the grounds with those who had also been caught and kept under lock and key, come inside, eat, and in your room you stayed for the rest of the day. It had become so mundane, so...regulation that she was slowly dying inside and actually hoping that she'd die here soon. She couldn't stand such routines, such rules and order. But her question had yet to be answered, as to why she was being kept there. Months with good quality care, hell even her jaw had fully healed and she could fully talk and eat. The food wasn't that bad, pretty healthy and kept them in good shape, hell she had been noticing, her body was growing muscle and curves it hadn't had before. She was looking more like a woman everyday she stayed there, but she knew it wasn't going to last for long. The captives were slowly starting to disappear. Being taken to a large room to never return. The number of Captives was slowly growing smaller and smaller, and she'd be next.

Another two months passed, she'd been missing for nearly seven months now, and she hadn't been found, only three captives were left, and there was this feeling in the very pit of her stomach, she was next. Her instinct was right, they had arrived at her room, the African American man, whose name was Jabali, they were people that seemed to believe heavily in the supernatural, she didn't know why, but Jabali didn't seem as scary as he was when she first met him. His features had softened and he seemed to look over her even though he didn't have to. Almost like her own personal guardian. She had grown close to him, and she had a feeling that if she ever left, he'd follow her. As he stood in the door way he motioned for to follow and she obeyed, learning that disobeying commands got you punished, aka, you got killed quicker. She believed that was why she was around for so long, she hadn't once attempted to make a fuss about being there, no matter how much she wanted to leave.

They walked down the hallway, it was dark and dimly lit with torches upon banisters, the kind you saw in old castles, or even the old vampire dracula movies. It send shivers up her spine as she continued to move forward. Through the barred windows there was a brightly shining full moon, a strange feeling filled her muscles and bones, she blinked and just continued move forward, shaking the feeling off for now. But as she was pushed into the large round room, men standing all around the room when she heard a faint whisper coming from her large friend behind her.

"Wait until my signal little one." She looked to him confused as she stood there, looking at all the men standing around her. The feeling washed over her again. She wasn't sure what it was but it was as if it was telling her to do something, to let go and just be free and allow what ever it was to happen. A man spoke, his voice was loud, filled with pride and power. Her head snapped in his direction to find a tall, tan man with dark eyes and a smirk upon his face. He had the look of a king or leader to his features.

"Tonight, the execution of a halfbreed shall be completed tonight, the night of the full moon. Allow the goddess of the moon forgive this impure soul and allow her soul to drift to the next life." What the hell was this guy talking about. Halfbreed? Why was she a damn halfbreed? She looked to Jabali and whined but he just looked at her as if saying only a few moments more. Silence filled the room, but there was a loud crack and everyone looked to Jabali, he growled and looked to her, the sight of his body contorting and changing, it affected her much more than she had expected, she shivered and felt her body do the same, as if giving to the urge that was felt before. She figure Jabali had wanted this and she just, allowed it to.

People yelled and grabbed the man as he continued to change, but it was too late, he was far to gone, as was the girl. They all went for her but he wouldn't allow it. He jumped, pushing his large form over hers. She understood the grunts, growls and barks that he spoke. He knew of a way out, to get her home, she listened and soon she understood what was going on. She had always been able to do...odd things since she was a child, and could never out-right explain them to her adoptive parents. They were abilities, abilities that never had the time to grow because she never used them. The halfbreed part, well look at her now she was a gigantic wolf listening to another wolf talk to her! She was half...animal half freak. She didn't know what to do, she was knew to all of this, and figured she'd just have to follow Jabali's lead. And that's what she did with to her luck, success. He had broken through the wall of men, who were now dwarfed by her size. Down the hall and through the narrow corridors was easy, their large bodies filled width of the hall, no one could get past, and who ever was in front of them, got plowed down.

But by the time that she and Jabali had gotten out into the front door, the main foyer that looked rather nice, but what was about to come next was anything but beautiful. They all carried what looked like swords and daggers, the shined and sparkled, silver? It slightly clicked, werewolves couldn't stand silver, so she was a werewolf? Ok things were getting just a little too creepy for her. But there wasn't anyway out, they were stuck, they had to fight. Jabali had managed to do most of the work, she had warned him of on coming men, and soon enough it would seem that the entire house was dead, except for the leader, or what would now make sense, the alpha. He had managed to sneak away with the two other remaining half breeds. Her body had obtained cuts, bruises, and wounds that her body could barely stand, Jabali was a little more lucky. And with his help they broke their way out the door, and into the wilderness that she had been looking at with a longing pull to her gaze. She was heading home.

She had found out, they had never even left Massachusetts, they were in Boston, in a large mansion that was, to the public, abandoned and condemned. The girl was feeling the affects of the silver already, even for a half breed the metal was near fatal if not treated correctly, but both were stuck in a form that would bring no comfort to their aching wounds, and so, crashing after nearly running for ten miles, the two fell asleep curled closely together, hoping that they both woke up in the morning. Luckily Jabali did, when he did the girl was gone and worry shook his body. He looked in and out of the forest as fast as his broken body would allow. But his search was in vain, he couldn't find the girl anywhere, either her dead body had been taken by animals, or she had wonder to far off on her own, not wanting to wake him.

He had only been partially right, the scent of home had called to the girl, and she couldn't help but follow, it took her all day to simply get into town, hiding amongst the trees, staying hidden from anyone that might see her rather scary condition. But the scent pulled her further into town. She found her old home, but it was barren, not a soul in sight, they had left, figuring that their little girl had been killed and left for dead to rot in some ditch out in the woods. Their scent hadn't been their for weeks, many even a month or two. Pain filled her chest as as she continued to sneak around town as the lights slowly began to dim, street lights turning on. She headed in the direction of the school, they still had to be there...he was still there. But what if he moved on? No...he said he loved her, love meant he would wait right? She had heard him promise he would wait for her no matter what happened.

So her trek back to the school continued, and by the time she had reached the tree line it was far past sun set, maybe around nine or ten o'clock. A car was pulling up, a couple on the inside, one looking strangely familiar. She looked harder, those enhanced senses kicking in and it nearly made her heart sink straight to the ground, through her chest. Caleb had clearly moved on, a lot quicker than she would like to think. He was all over the girl. And the girl was all over him. Anger filled her chest, heart broken, she watched the blond get out of the car hurrying in with a big old smile on her face. The car started to move, this was her only chance. And so upon instinct she flung her body out in front of the car, staring the dark eyed boy down, crying in pure angry, and hurt. "You liar." Was all she was able to mumble before she was picked up and dragged off by Jabali, clinging to the man for dear life as the silver really took affect, having no reason to fight it.

"S...sarah?" The words were shaky coming from his lips as he stared in the direction the girl had been dragged off into. For seven long months he was forced to believe his girlfriend was dead, and now, she was back, covered in blood, hair a mess, and heart broken.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a normal night for the girl, she was walking home, there was nothing wrong with that right? Yes it was late but school did that to some people, even her. And so the dark haired girl with the crystal bright eyes with the coloration of green added to them went on about her business not thinking that this could possibly be the last day she saw the very sight of the stars and moon mingling with each other in the cool night sky above her. There had been a snap of a twig as she walked within the small forest, 'it's just an animal' she told herself as she continued walking, keeping an eye out for this animal, another snap, along with the crunch of leaves, it seemed closer this time. Her suspicion was growing that this wasn't animal after all. She shivered and looked around, the feeling that someone was watching her suddenly flooded her nerves as she tried to calm herself a bit. She continued walking, a sharp shadow bolted in front of her, causing her to stumble and trip.

"Alright guys, who ever the hell you are, this isn't funny!" Her voice seemed so innocent, so quiet that she couldn't even begin to sound intimidating of any sorts. But she had to try, or she'd feel stupid to find out if she didn't, and had tried she wouldn't have been in such a big mess. Her voice shook as she tried to scramble to her feet but she fell as another shadow fled across, this time from behind, now on her hands and knees she was desperate to get away, crawling in the direction of home, her feet were grabbed, a scream echoed from her vocal cords and she was dragged into the dark, kicked and screaming. Tears covered her face as she fought off her attackers, finding that she had a lot more strength in her than she could ever imagine. There was a growl as she managed to get one in the shin, or what she thought was the shin. She scrambled to her feet, to be met with the dark figure of a very tall, angry looking man

"Stop struggling girl, death isn't as scary as you think." His voice was deep, thick with obvious hatred that she had no idea where it came didn't even know him and he already hated her...how the hell was that even possible? She wasn't sure but with how tall the man was but estimated at least six foot if not taller, his skin gave no shine in the sunlight, he had dark skin, very dark skin. It kind of made since, very few men of the Caucasian kind had a voice that deep, so him being of African American origin made a lot of sense, to a point. It still didn't explain why he was attacking her. Her body shivered has his grip covered her mouth, her scream muffled to near silence as he held her, his eyes glowing in the dim moonlight. There was no way he was human, not with that kind of animal-istic look in his eyes. His grip grew tighter and tighter about her mouth as she tried to scream louder, feeling the bone in her jaw snap in half. Her eyes became teary and wide as the pain filled her body. His face moving down to look at her.

"I suggest you keep quiet now. Don't want to kill you know. That's up to the rest of the pack to do you hear me now?" His voice was so low, so demonic that she couldn't help but listen. She was scared for her life, though she knew that no matter what she was going to die that night, or sometime later. His eyes were filled with satisfaction as he looked at her and watching her crumble under his grip. It was a sick feeling, knowing that a single man, a large one at that, didn't have a conscious enough to not harm a young woman such as herself. As she slowly quieted down she was bound and shoved into the back of a car, blacking out due from the pain, she couldn't stand it and neither could her body. Her mouth by this time was thickly coated in a red sticky substance that had a faint metallic taste to it, blood. She whined and curled up as she was taken away. Away from her family and from the place she had called home for her entire life, Ipswich.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been asleep, but she knew it had to have been awhile, her jaw no longer hurt, but she couldn't move it, it had been wired shut. Helping the bone heal. Didn't they want to kill her? Maybe they wanted her to fight, to watch her suffer and struggle against what ever it was they were going to do to her. The idea made her whine as she looked around the small circular room. There was a single bed, the kind that you'd fine in a prison. A metal frame, mattress held up with a mesh net of what looked like chain link fence. She looked to the door, there were shadows moving below the small hole between the door and the floor. She was in a place with a lot of people, she heard the familiar voice of the large African American man and whined, her body instantly shivering as she moved further away from the door, humming in her head to make the voices and sound of heavy foot steps to go away, eyes closing to remove the horrid picture that was in front of her, slowly drifting off into the world that used to be normal

She was a senior girl at Spenser Academy, proud and very happy with her life. Two parents, both loving her with everything they had even if they were her adoptive parents. She was given up due to being a knock up baby, which she accepted full kindheartedly and simply moved on with her life. They were her parents, they had raised her and that would never change. She was the current and longest girlfriend to the Swim Team Captain, Caleb Danvers. Most likely the kindest and kindhearted people you would ever meet. Having handsome looks and a killer smile he was any girls knight in shining armor. It all kicked off after the bon fire when Reid and Pogue had both forced them to spend some alone time, both obviously seeing the chemistry they shared. And it just went from there, a happy couple for nearly 5 long months, and no signs of it stopping, until now. Just thinking about Caleb made her cry as she shivered in the corner. What was she supposed to do now? She'd never see his smiling face again, to feel his hugs and strong arms wrapped tightly around her being. She could only pray that Caleb would at least attempt to be her true knight in shining armor, and look for her.

She had finally lost count of the days, weeks, hell even months that the routine had been going on. Wake up, get dressed, get fed, allowed outside to explore the grounds with those who had also been caught and kept under lock and key, come inside, eat, and in your room you stayed for the rest of the day. It had become so mundane, so...regulation that she was slowly dying inside and actually hoping that she'd die here soon. She couldn't stand such routines, such rules and order. But her question had yet to be answered, as to why she was being kept there. Months with good quality care, hell even her jaw had fully healed and she could fully talk and eat. The food wasn't that bad, pretty healthy and kept them in good shape, hell she had been noticing, her body was growing muscle and curves it hadn't had before. She was looking more like a woman everyday she stayed there, but she knew it wasn't going to last for long. The captives were slowly starting to disappear. Being taken to a large room to never return. The number of Captives was slowly growing smaller and smaller, and she'd be next.

Another two months passed, she'd been missing for nearly seven months now, and she hadn't been found, only three captives were left, and there was this feeling in the very pit of her stomach, she was next. Her instinct was right, they had arrived at her room, the African American man, whose name was Jabali, they were people that seemed to believe heavily in the supernatural, she didn't know why, but Jabali didn't seem as scary as he was when she first met him. His features had softened and he seemed to look over her even though he didn't have to. Almost like her own personal guardian. She had grown close to him, and she had a feeling that if she ever left, he'd follow her. As he stood in the door way he motioned for to follow and she obeyed, learning that disobeying commands got you punished, aka, you got killed quicker. She believed that was why she was around for so long, she hadn't once attempted to make a fuss about being there, no matter how much she wanted to leave.

They walked down the hallway, it was dark and dimly lit with torches upon banisters, the kind you saw in old castles, or even the old vampire dracula movies. It send shivers up her spine as she continued to move forward. Through the barred windows there was a brightly shining full moon, a strange feeling filled her muscles and bones, she blinked and just continued move forward, shaking the feeling off for now. But as she was pushed into the large round room, men standing all around the room when she heard a faint whisper coming from her large friend behind her.

"Wait until my signal little one." She looked to him confused as she stood there, looking at all the men standing around her. The feeling washed over her again. She wasn't sure what it was but it was as if it was telling her to do something, to let go and just be free and allow what ever it was to happen. A man spoke, his voice was loud, filled with pride and power. Her head snapped in his direction to find a tall, tan man with dark eyes and a smirk upon his face. He had the look of a king or leader to his features.

"Tonight, the execution of a halfbreed shall be completed tonight, the night of the full moon. Allow the goddess of the moon forgive this impure soul and allow her soul to drift to the next life." What the hell was this guy talking about. Halfbreed? Why was she a damn halfbreed? She looked to Jabali and whined but he just looked at her as if saying only a few moments more. Silence filled the room, but there was a loud crack and everyone looked to Jabali, he growled and looked to her, the sight of his body contorting and changing, it affected her much more than she had expected, she shivered and felt her body do the same, as if giving to the urge that was felt before. She figure Jabali had wanted this and she just, allowed it to.

People yelled and grabbed the man as he continued to change, but it was too late, he was far to gone, as was the girl. They all went for her but he wouldn't allow it. He jumped, pushing his large form over hers. She understood the grunts, growls and barks that he spoke. He knew of a way out, to get her home, she listened and soon she understood what was going on. She had always been able to do...odd things since she was a child, and could never out-right explain them to her adoptive parents. They were abilities, abilities that never had the time to grow because she never used them. The halfbreed part, well look at her now she was a gigantic wolf listening to another wolf talk to her! She was half...animal half freak. She didn't know what to do, she was knew to all of this, and figured she'd just have to follow Jabali's lead. And that's what she did with to her luck, success. He had broken through the wall of men, who were now dwarfed by her size. Down the hall and through the narrow corridors was easy, their large bodies filled width of the hall, no one could get past, and who ever was in front of them, got plowed down.

But by the time that she and Jabali had gotten out into the front door, the main foyer that looked rather nice, but what was about to come next was anything but beautiful. They all carried what looked like swords and daggers, the shined and sparkled, silver? It slightly clicked, werewolves couldn't stand silver, so she was a werewolf? Ok things were getting just a little too creepy for her. But there wasn't anyway out, they were stuck, they had to fight. Jabali had managed to do most of the work, she had warned him of on coming men, and soon enough it would seem that the entire house was dead, except for the leader, or what would now make sense, the alpha. He had managed to sneak away with the two other remaining half breeds. Her body had obtained cuts, bruises, and wounds that her body could barely stand, Jabali was a little more lucky. And with his help they broke their way out the door, and into the wilderness that she had been looking at with a longing pull to her gaze. She was heading home.

She had found out, they had never even left Massachusetts, they were in Boston, in a large mansion that was, to the public, abandoned and condemned. The girl was feeling the affects of the silver already, even for a half breed the metal was near fatal if not treated correctly, but both were stuck in a form that would bring no comfort to their aching wounds, and so, crashing after nearly running for ten miles, the two fell asleep curled closely together, hoping that they both woke up in the morning. Luckily Jabali did, when he did the girl was gone and worry shook his body. He looked in and out of the forest as fast as his broken body would allow. But his search was in vain, he couldn't find the girl anywhere, either her dead body had been taken by animals, or she had wonder to far off on her own, not wanting to wake him.

He had only been partially right, the scent of home had called to the girl, and she couldn't help but follow, it took her all day to simply get into town, hiding amongst the trees, staying hidden from anyone that might see her rather scary condition. But the scent pulled her further into town. She found her old home, but it was barren, not a soul in sight, they had left, figuring that their little girl had been killed and left for dead to rot in some ditch out in the woods. Their scent hadn't been their for weeks, many even a month or two. Pain filled her chest as as she continued to sneak around town as the lights slowly began to dim, street lights turning on. She headed in the direction of the school, they still had to be there...he was still there. But what if he moved on? No...he said he loved her, love meant he would wait right? She had heard him promise he would wait for her no matter what happened.

So her trek back to the school continued, and by the time she had reached the tree line it was far past sun set, maybe around nine or ten o'clock. A car was pulling up, a couple on the inside, one looking strangely familiar. She looked harder, those enhanced senses kicking in and it nearly made her heart sink straight to the ground, through her chest. Caleb had clearly moved on, a lot quicker than she would like to think. He was all over the girl. And the girl was all over him. Anger filled her chest, heart broken, she watched the blond get out of the car hurrying in with a big old smile on her face. The car started to move, this was her only chance. And so upon instinct she flung her body out in front of the car, staring the dark eyed boy down, crying in pure angry, and hurt. "You liar." Was all she was able to mumble before she was picked up and dragged off by Jabali, clinging to the man for dear life as the silver really took affect, having no reason to fight it.

"S...sarah?" The words were shaky coming from his lips as he stared in the direction the girl had been dragged off into. For seven long months he was forced to believe his girlfriend was dead, and now, she was back, covered in blood, hair a mess, and heart broken.


End file.
